Of School Buses and Sugar Rushes
by Mystie Paws
Summary: This is what happens when Mystie Paws(me) and her friend, Dani, get stuck in Tortall. It's pretty much a normal "Lost in Tortall" type of story, but Mystie's view on things makes it humorous. My first fic, please review. ~Sequel Coming Soon...~


A/N: Just to let you know, Mystie is based off me and Dani is a combo of all my friends to an extreme level. Those are the only characters I own. The world and other characters are Tamora Pierce's. I know the story looks too long, but it's really not that bad. Please leave me some reviews!  
  
.:~*Of School Buses and Sugar Rushes*~:.  
  
"Mystie! Hey Mystie, wanna hear a joke?"  
  
"No!" I practically yelled.  
  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
I sighed. Dani was too perky for her own good. Now, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against perkiness, but it's irritating this early in the morning.  
  
There's nothing to do on the bus, I thought for the thousandth time. I decided to try and fall asleep, which is near impossible when you're freezing cold.  
  
"Why didn't I bring a jacket?" I muttered under my breath while trying to keep warm. Anyone who tells you that thinking warm thoughts keeps you warm either doesn't know what they're talking about or is lying.  
  
I suppose I must've fallen asleep at some point. When I woke up, I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the warmth. Wait, warmth?! I'm on a freezing cold school bus! And do I hear buzzing?  
  
I open my eyes and there are people staring at me, and I'm in a really large field with bees in it! I scramble to my feet thinking, don't worry Mystie, it's all just a bad dream. I accidentally trip over a rock and get a big cut on my knee.  
  
"Ouch!" I yelped.  
  
Wait, if that hurt then I'm not dreaming! So I did what any normal human being would do. I screamed, and loud!  
  
"Who are you?" A woman with red hair and purple eyes yelled to be heard above my frantic screaming.  
  
I stopped screaming and gasped, "You're Alanna the Lioness!"  
  
"Yes, I know who I am. Now who are you, and what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I'm-" all of a sudden a bee landed on my shoulder, "Bee!" I yelled, "Get it off! Get it off!" while running circles around all of them.  
  
"Is she alright?" someone, I think it was Numair, asked.  
  
"I think she's afraid of the bees," Daine replied.  
  
"Hey," Alanna said quietly, though I couldn't really hear her. "Hey you! Follow us."  
  
With that, she grabbed my arm, and I followed her, not quite caring where we were going, as long as it was far, far away from here. I squealed with delight when I first saw the palace, getting some amused stares from the people all around me.  
  
Finally, we walked into a room, well, they walked, I tripped, getting a matching cut on my other knee.  
  
"Are you okay?" Daine asked.  
  
"What? Yeah, I'm fine, things like that happen all the time. You know, my friends say I'm the clumsiest person they know."  
  
Oh great, now I'm babbling. Is 'clumsiest' even a word? Oh well.  
  
"Okay, now who are you?" Alanna asked.  
  
"My name is Mystie Paws, you can call me Mystie. I'm afraid of bees if you haven't noticed yet. Now where am I?"  
  
"You're in Corus," Numair replied.  
  
Suddenly, it hit me. "Corus? As in Corus in Tortall!?"  
  
I'm assuming that I fainted because next thing I know, I have a cup of water tossed onto my head. Remembering where I was, I started to scream. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Before I could get very far in my screaming, Alanna put her hand over my mouth.  
  
"Please stop screaming, you're going to go hoarse and you're giving me a headache!"  
  
Finally she took her hand away.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not Dani," I commented. "She probably would've bitten you."  
  
Seeing the look on her face, I burst out laughing in spite of the situation.  
  
"Where are you from, Mystie?" Daine asked.  
  
''I'm from America, and I was riding the bus to my school then I woke up in a field filled with bees."  
  
"America?" they all said at once.  
  
"Where I'm from there's no king or queen, barely anyone uses horses, no magic, and I seriously doubt that anyone can use a sword, well, maybe fencers. And you all," I said, "Are characters in books."  
  
"No magic." "No knights." "No horses." they all said in unison.  
  
All of a sudden, Dani fell onto the table in front of us, breaking it. "Omph! Ow! I wasn't sleeping in class, I swear!" She tilted her head to one side "Mystie, there you are! Why are you ditching class?"  
  
"Dani I presume?" cut in Numair.  
  
Dani looked around then jumped up off the floor screaming and yelling, "OMG! OMG! Alanna, Daine, Numair! Can I have your autographs?!" while jumping up and down.  
  
"Is she always so-" Daine started. "Loud?" finished Alanna.  
  
"Actually, no. I think she's a little tired right now. You should see her after she's had some sugar," I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Great." they mumbled.  
  
Dani, of course, was oblivious to our whole conversation, being too busy bugging Numair.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful. Well, except for Dani singing 'The Star-Spangled Banner' in the mess hall. As you can guess, that didn't end well.  
  
I woke up the next morning a little after dawn and crept outside to find the Lioness practicing sword fighting. I sat on the ground watching her.  
  
"You want to try?" She asked me. "Sure, why not."  
  
So Alanna taught me how to use a sword and we practiced until-  
  
"Hiya Mystie! G'morning Lioness-hey who's that?" And with that she started running.  
  
Alanna noticed where she was headed and said, "Oh no, now she's off to terrorize King Jonathan. You keep practicing. Dani, get back here!" and took off running after Dani.  
  
So I practiced for a while, until I accidentally cut my arm. Alanna finally did come back, practically dragging an unhappy Dani.  
  
"What happened to you?" Dani asked. "I cut myself, what's it look like?" I answered crossly because my arm really hurt. "On a practice sword?" Alanna asked.  
  
Later that afternoon I went to see Daine in her and Numair's tower.  
  
"Hi," Daine said cheerfully, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Just trying to stay clear of Dani, she found some sugar." "Oh," she replied.  
  
A few minutes later, Alanna walked in. "I'm going to kill whoever gave her sugar!" she yelled. "How bad could she be?" Daine asked.  
  
"Lets put it this way: I wouldn't wish a sugar hyper Dani on my worst enemy!"  
  
I had to laugh at this, being Dani's best friend, I knew how active she could be. Just then Dani skipped into the room saying, "Hi everybody! Wanna hear a joke? Can I braid someone's hair? How old are you? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Before anyone could respond, Numair rushed in. "I know how to get Mystie and Dani back home!" he said.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Soon the black sparkly fire of Numair's Gift wrapped around the both of us. Then, just as abruptly as it started, it stopped.  
  
Me and Dani were back in our own world with only our memories(and autographs) to show from our trip, and Tortall was once again quiet. Well, at least as quiet as Tortall can be after we've visited it. 


End file.
